


The Long Relationship of Oliver and Connor

by whitedandelions



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/pseuds/whitedandelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver knows it’s going to end.  He’s been counting down the days until Connor Walsh gets tired of him.</p><p>Except Connor never does.</p><p>An AU where the murder never happens, and Connor and Oliver live happily ever after (or the story that tells of why Michaela and Connor should be best friends)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Relationship of Oliver and Connor

* * *

 

The first time he saw Connor he knew he was trouble.  Smouldering eyes, strong jaw, and a smug smirk all point to signs of a man who knew how to get what he wanted.  

Oliver knew he shouldn’t, but he surrendered to him anyway.  He let Connor sweet-talk him and fell into bed with him an hour later.  

The sex was good, and even though he knew Connor was using him, Oliver ended up hacking for him anyway.

 

* * *

He thought Connor would be a one time thing.  But Connor needed his hacking expertise and Oliver needed a body’s warmth.  That they were exchangeable was a small blessing.

Oliver tried not to think too hard about their arrangement.  It was almost as if Connor was hiring a prostitute, but instead of paying with money, he was paying with a service.  The thought snuck into his mind, and before long it was all he heard when he met up with Connor.

It got to the point that he demanded dinner from the aspiring law student.  Connor had blinked wide eyes at him, almost as if he was going to refuse, but closed his mouth seconds later.  An awkward silence descended on them, with Connor shifting awkwardly and refusing to meet his eyes.  

Oliver conceded, admitting he was joking and that they didn’t need dinner; really, take-out was what he wanted to star in every date.  Connor had looked at him with wide eyes after his confession, before shutting his mouth and seeming to come to a decision.  

“I’ll take you out to dinner,” he said, the quirk in his smile and the confidence back in his eyes, “Seven o’clock sharp on Saturday night.”

The dinner was a success.  Well, somewhat.  Connor had shown up in a suit, and it had Oliver blushing and hard since the very moment the law student had walked through his door.  Connor didn’t seem to catch on, handing him a bouquet of roses and leading him to his car in a matter of minutes.  

Connor had booked a fancy restaurant; the waiters were dressed spectacularly and it was the kind of place that served courses rather than simple entrees.  

They were only on the appetizer when Connor leaned forward with a predatory smile.  “Are you horny, Oliver?”

Oliver had flushed hard before protesting, to which Connor’s eyebrows had risen spectacularly, and his grin had grown even larger.  “The lady doth protest too much, me thinks,” teased Connor, quoting Hamlet and instead of looking like an absolute nerd for doing so, simply sent a rush of blood down Oliver’s navel.  

Connor had the restaurant pack up the rest of the meal, and within minutes, Connor was pressing Oliver down on his bed, trailing kisses down his neck.  Oliver swore he could feel Connor’s smug smirk against his neck, but still couldn’t think of a reason to make him stop.

When they finished, Connor left to the kitchen, heating up the takeout while whistling a merry tune.   They sat on the kitchen tabletops, eating out of the takeout containers with a comfortable silence.  After they had finished and had cleaned up, Connor crowded Oliver up against the kitchen cabinets.

“I think the date was a success,” Connor whispered into his ear, and Oliver couldn’t find it in himself to disagree.

* * *

The next milestone in their relationship occurred so gradually that Oliver wouldn’t have noticed it if Connor hadn’t brought it up.

They had been together for almost a month now, filled with occasional dates and more than enough sex to last him for a lifetime.   Connor would complain about the cases he was working on while Oliver would tell him how it was working as a programmer.  

Eventually, the hacking requests died down.  It used to happen almost everytime Connor visited, but by the third week, it had died down completely.  Until one day, Connor had almost casually remarked that he no longer required Oliver’s services.

Oliver had almost freaked out then, his heart beating so rapidly that he was finding it hard to breathe.  But Connor had continued, specifying that he no longer needed a hacker, because he was planning on getting information another way.

They had quite the wild night that day.

And the next, when Oliver’s back was aching badly, the two of them became exclusive.

* * *

One month turned into two.  Then three.  Then half a year.  

Connor became less tense when he finished the class for Annalise Keating.  He had seemed on edge during those months; the Lila Stangard case had reduced Connor to seeking comfort in Oliver’s arms.

He still met with the other interns he had worked with; he claimed they were his closest friends, although he also claimed they were also the most annoying people he knew.  Oliver secretly thought they were good for him; they definitely helped tune down some of Connor’s melodramatics and helped Oliver keep an eye on Connor.

Connor didn’t actually know that Oliver had already met them.  Michaela, Laurel, and Wes had found him one day, apparently trailing him from his work to his favorite lunch place.  He hadn’t recognized them, but as soon as they come up to him stating they were a friend of Connor’s, he had been willing to hear them talk.

He had thought they had come to give one of the “Break his heart, and we’ll destroy you” talks, but he couldn’t have been more wrong.  Instead, they had come to beg him to never break up with Connor, because apparently Oliver was the best thing that had ever happened to the law student.  He used to be a bastard, Michaela had said fondly, but ever after meeting you, Oliver, he really shaped up.  

And if he ever sleeps with someone else, Wes had said heatedly, with eyes blazing, Oliver would definitely know about it.  And Connor might be suffering under a fate worse than death.

Oliver had been charmed by their meeting, and as such, ended up never telling Connor about it.  

Until the night Connor had brought them around.  It was awkward, to say the least, when Connor started to introduce them to each other.  Laurel was the one to break first, confessing about the talk they had given Oliver earlier in the year.  

Connor had flushed a deep red, but when he looked up and saw Oliver’s answering grin, couldn’t help but laugh.  “You better not break up with me,” he had said with his eyes shining, “because you really are the best thing to ever happen to me.”

* * *

It was a year in their relationship when they decided to move in together.  Oliver’s apartment was big enough for the both of them, and Connor’s lease was ending anyway.  Despite Connor’s protests, Michaela, Wes, and Laurel helped him move to Oliver’s apartment.

Oliver couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw three of them working hard to move everything in a timely fashion while Connor crossed his arms and sulked in a corner.  He crept up on his lover, enveloping him in a tight embrace.  “You’re just mad we can’t christen this day with move-in sex,” he pointed out, and knew he was right when Connor shivered in his embrace.

“I didn’t need their help,” Connor sullenly replied, and apparently he had said that too loud because there were shouts of protest from over where the other three were.  

Michaela had shrugged, “It wasn’t as if Connor would have been able to do this himself anyway.”

The two of them descended into an argument after that, leaving Oliver to shake his head and help move the rest of the boxes in.

* * *

When Michaela’s relationship with Aiden descended into a pile of burning flames, she chose to spend the night at Oliver and Connor’s.  She was roaring drunk and a sobbing mess at the same time, and she ended up staying the night at their place.  

And then one more.  And eventually a whole week passed and Michaela still refused to leave.  Connor complained spectacularly about how they hadn’t had sex in a week, but Oliver knew deep down, Connor was worried sick about Michaela.

It was weird, considering how they had definitely gotten off on the wrong foot when they had met.  And how Connor had had a relationship with Aiden before Michaela did.  But somehow, the two of them had grown to be each other’s closest friend.

They never actively did anything to help her feel better; they bad-mouthed Aiden, kept Michaela fed and healthy while helping her get to work and back, and generally tried to avoid the topic of her now dead relationship.

But somehow, that seemed to be the best cure they could give her.

 

A month later, Michaela was back to her normal self, and seeing Connor’s eyes shine as she sarcastically used her wit to argue with them made Oliver’s heart swell.

* * *

Connor proposed on a Saturday in Spring.  It was a week after Connor had won his first case, and the glow from that was still present on his face as he knelt down on one knee in front of Oliver.  

It was a spectacular proposal, made better by the fact that Oliver hadn’t suspected it at all.  Even his mother had been flown in for the occasion.  He hadn’t even known the two had met; apparently Connor and her had been pen pals for months already.

Oliver didn’t hesitate on saying yes, drawing his love into a long and bruising kiss, ignoring the whistles he got from the crowd of their friends around him. He had to let Connor know how grateful he felt, and to press his love into Connor with every forceful flick of his tongue.  When he drew back, and Connor gave him a slightly dazed smile, with happiness shining in his eyes, he knew it had worked.

They had a grand feast after the proposal.  His mother had cooked some of his most favorite dishes, and the video of them proposing was played on infinite repeat throughout most of the dinner.  It made him insanely embarrassed, but the way Connor held tight onto his hand each and every time it showed helped him shoulder through it.

“You found a good one,” his mother told him when she pulled him away from Connor and had him alone.  “Don’t you ever let him go.”

Oliver embraced her into a hug, whispering into her hair as he responded, “I won’t.  He’s the love of my life, you know.”

* * *

 

The wedding was in Autumn.  They had it outside, with the leaves turning colors and falling to blanket the earth in a layer of crunchy goodness.   Michaela was Connor’s maid of honnor, while Wes was Oliver’s.   

It was supposed to be a small wedding, but Connor had a multitude of clients that had found him enticing enough to want to pay their respects.  Their wedding had even gotten the front page in a local newspaper.

It didn’t matter how many people were coming though.  All Oliver had eyes for was Connor.  Connor had entertained the idea of one of them wearing a wedding dress in the beginning stages of their planning, but in the end, two of them were wearing expensive tailored suits.  One black and one white.

It was a beautiful ceremony; it took place in the dying rays of the sunlight and in the brisk chill of Fall.  When Oliver dipped his head down to kiss Connor, Connor rose to meet his in a chaste, but loving kiss.

Michaela’s toast brought many guests to tears.  She spoke about how Connor had been there for her when she had lost her way, and how Oliver had changed Connor for the better.  She, to many laughs on the audience, even went into detail about how she had initially thought Connor was the biggest bastard she had ever met.  She ended it by saying Connor was the best friend she never thought she would have, with tears running down her cheeks as she raised her glass for a toast.  

Connor had answering tears in his eyes, and bowed his head in thanks when she finished.

* * *

They were nearing their thirties when they decided they wanted to have kids.  They adopted a young girl, with eyes as brown as Connor’s and a disposition as sweet as Oliver’s.  She was a handful, but the couple couldn’t imagine life without her.

Elementary school and middle school had passed within the blink of the eye.  High school...was a different story.  The first time she brought home a guy, Connor had almost hyperventilated.   He was nice, even charming when the two of them shook hands, but when it was just him and Oliver, he was pacing the floor and running his hands through his hair angrily.  “She’s only fifteen!” became an endless run on sentence, and it got to the point that Oliver had to kiss him to get him to stop talking.  

It was only when Oliver pointed out that they could do certain _things_ while she was out that Connor realized the benefits of his little girl having a boyfriend.

Oliver rolled his eyes lovingly as he led his husband into their bedroom; even after all these years, he still found each and every one of his husband’s quirks absolutely adorable.

* * *

They never seemed to face the problems that other married couples seemed to.  They had their fights; most of them spectacular and full of fire, but ending as soon as a night passed.  Neither of them were the type to hold grudges.  

Oliver highly suspected it was because of the many problems that had occurred when they had first started dating.  The uncertainty, the fact that they started with sex instead of friendship; he figured they were owed their time of peace.  He told this theory to Connor every time they finished fighting.

Connor had a tradition as well.  Instead of endlessly recounting a theory, he would always find the time to give a single rose to Oliver as an apology.  The rose was the same type of roses that Connor had given him that first date so many years ago, and never failed to make Oliver’s heart melt.

* * *

 

Even when they were fifty, they were that sickeningly lovesick couple that embarrassed everyone around them.  No one would have thought Connor had a romantic bone in his body before he dated Oliver; for Oliver, he found time for flowers, massages,and  public declarations of love. He never failed to make Oliver feel special.

Oliver was different from his husband.  For him, love existed in the little things.  He kept notes every time Connor mentioned he wanted or needed something, and sprang those gifts on him when Connor least expected them.  He warmed Connor’s side of bed  when his husband was still downstairs, rolling over when Connor finally came up to their bedroom.   And although he wasn’t one for grand gestures, he knew there was no doubt in Connor’s mind that Oliver irrevocably and absolutely loved him.

* * *

Connor accomplished many things with his life.  He made a stand for LGBT with the cases he took, and he helped train many young interns that were starting out in their career.  He was a distinguished lawyer near the end, and only retired when he was sixty-four.  Even then, he made a name for himself with his published journals, and later on, even became an accomplished food reviewer when the pair of them started touring the world after retirement.

Oliver had done as much as Connor had.  He had become a renowned programmer, and later an esteemed professor.  He was as well established on the LGBT front as his husband, and many would attribute him to the astounding leaps and bounds the LGBT community had taken when he was alive.

But in the end, the two of them would always agree that their greatest achievement was their love for each other.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! :) Hope you guys enjoyed! I had meant to write this weeks ago...when HTGAWM was only on episode 4 or so, but unfortunately classes kicked my butt. I love this two to death and I so hope Oliver shows up again soon! Please comment/kudos because it seriously makes my day and makes me so very inspired to write more!


End file.
